Father! You—!
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Saat-saat dimana pelantikan Aragorn menjadi Raja Gondor terganggu karena sesuatu. 1st drabble FF in this fandom. Warning inside! Slight AragornxLegolas!


**Father! You—!**

**Disclaimer : Lord of The Ring (c) J.R.R Tolkien. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warning : OOC berlebih! Slight BL! Slight Aragorn x Legolas (kau akan mengerti di ending drabble sampah ini... 8"D)! FAIL Humor! AE a.k.a Alternate Ending karena saya dibuat patah hati baik di novel maupun pilemnya! Bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD! PLEASE don't bash the characters and the pairing!**

**A/N : Kalo semisal fic ini jelek banget di mata pembaca, akan segera saya hapus, kok. Tenang aja. XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua rakyat Minas Tirith beserta kaum lain berkumpul menjadi satu. Para manusia, peri dan kurcaci menjadi satu pada saat itu—berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya di mana perbedaan antar bangsa terlihat jelas sekaligus Orc dan Goblin yang meraja-rela menjadi penghambat bersatunya mereka. Namun sekarang? Mereka menjadi satu padu yang luar biasa.

Ini karena sang Raja telah hadir setelah sekian lama meninggalkan tahtanya di Kota Para Raja yang putih bersih itu.

Aragorn—Putra dari Arathorn, keturunan asli dan terakhir dari Isildur—akhirnya menempati tahtanya. Tahta berharga tak ternilai harganya yang ia kesampingkan demi melawan Raja Kegelapan Sauron, memusnahkannya, agar dunia Bumi Tengah menjadi damai seperti sedia kala.

Gandalf si Abu-abu—atau sekarang kita harus menyebutnya Gandalf si Putih—mengangkat mahkota raja, membiarkan semua orang melihat betapa agung mahkota yang sudah lama ditanggalkan dari kepala Rajanya, "Inilah hari Sang Raja!" kemudian, penyihir itu meletakkannya di atas kepala Aragorn.

"Semoga mereka diberkati..." bisik penyihir arif tersebut. Raja itu tersenyum. Segera ia membalikkan badannya dan terdengarlah riuh rendah senang serta tepukan tangan meriah membahana di puncak teratas Benteng Putih itu.

"Hari ini bukan milik satu orang, tapi milik semuanya. Mari bersama kita bangun kembali dunia ini, sehingga kita bisa berbagi di masa damai ini."

Sekali lagi, tepuk tangan meriah terdengar seusai Aragorn menyelesaikan ucapan singkatnya. Semuanya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Tak lama, kemeriahan itu berakhir dengan selantun lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sang Raja—membuat semua rakyatnya membungkukkan badan mereka. Eowyn dan Faramir—yang kini resmi bersama—membungkukkan badan mereka ketika Aragorn melewatinya. Tak lupa pada kakak Eowyn, Eomer.

Setelah membalas bungkukkan Eomer, Aragorn tersenyum dan segera berjalan kembali, sampai ia mendapati pemandangan rombongan bangsa peri yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Di paling depan, berdirilah seorang pangeran tampan sekaligus menawan dari kerajaan Mirkwood—putra dari Raja Peri Mirkwood, Thranduil—Legolas Greenleaf.

Segera tangan kiri Sang Raja dia letakkan di bahu sebelah kanan Legolas. Legolas membalas dengan meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu kanan Aragorn.

"_Hannon le,_" ucap Aragorn sambil tersenyum. Legolas pun tersenyum. Kemudian kepalanya agak ia tolehkan ke kanan. Mengerti maksud Legolas, Aragorn melihat ke arah yang ditujukan Legolas.

Di sana, nampaklah rombongan peri dari Rivendell. Lord Elrond bersama rakyatnya, serta seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Aragorn yang berdiri tepat di samping setengah-peri berusia di atas 3000 tahun tersebut. Sosok yang masih tersembunyi dibalik bendera peri Rivendell yang kemudian diketahui dengan nama Arwen Undomiel. Wanita itu tersenyum—kontras dengan wajah ayahnya, Elrond—yang sedih bukan main lantaran anak wanita satu-satunya memilih kehidupan fana bersama manusia ketimbang dengan kaumnya sendiri. Namun dia tetap menghargai pilihan putrinya.

Dan mata Aragorn juga tertuju pada satu orang tambahan yang berada di samping Arwen. Dia laki-laki, berambut panjang pirang keemasan, mempunyai alis yang tebal, memakai baju raja dan memakai mahkota terbuat dari tanaman yang dihiasi dengan bunga berwarna kuning kemerahan.

"Eh, Lord Thran—"

'_JLEB!'_

Sebuah tusukan pedang nyaris melubangi perutnya bila Aragorn tidak langsung menghindar, semua rakyatnya langsung berteriak dan sepasukan tentara yang berada di belakang Aragorn langsung menyiapkan pedang mereka.

"Kenapa..."

"Apa-apaan kau, Lord Thranduil?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau menusukku?" Aragorn terperanjat kaget dengan tingkah Thranduil—Ayah dari Legolas itu.

"Ayah, apa-apaan kau?!" segera saja Legolas menghampiri Ayahnya dan langsung mencoba menenangkannya dan menahannya.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih Arwen daripada anakku?! Kurang apa, sih, anakku? Dia mencintaimu dan selalu berada di sampingmu! Lalu dia juga cantik iya, tampan iya, bijaksana iya, pintar bertarung iya, agak _tsundere_ iya, kaya iya, anak Raja pula! Kurang apaan lagiii?!" raungnya sebal sambil mengibas-ibaskan pedangnya ke arah Aragorn yang sekarang sudah dalam jarak aman dari serangan pedang.

"Hah?! Legolas mencintaiku? Mana aku tahu akan hal itu?! Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai Arwen dan—"

"Peduli amaaattt! Anakkuuuu! Bocah! Beraninya kau buat anakku patah hatiii! Huwaaa, Legolaaas! Ayah akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamuuuu! Ayah tak akan membiarkanmu patah hati dan mati bunuh diriii!"

"WAAA! AYAH MEMBUATKU MALUU! HENTIKAANN!" teriak Legolas dengan muka merah luar biasa. Dengan cepat otaknya memikirkan apakah baik untuk memanah ayahnya sekarang karena menyebabkannya merasa semalu ini.

Wajah Legolas yang merah padam. Aragorn yang bingung bukan kepalang. Arwen yang pingsan karena calon suaminya ternyata selama ini tebar pesona sana-sini. Thranduil yang masih sibuk mengayun-ayunkankan pedangnya dan ditahan oleh beberapa peri dari Rivendell. Elrond yang mulutnya komat-kamit mendoakan agar Aragorn memilih Legolas saja ketimbang dia harus menyerahkan putrinya. Gimli yang langsung terpeleset karena mengetahui bahwa peri yang menjadi temannya selama perjalanan ini ternyata seperti 'itu'. Rakyat yang sibuk bergunjing ini-itu. Gandalf yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti melihat adanya kerusuhan tersebut serta keempat Hobbit—Frodo, Sam, Merry dan Pippin—yang tercengang kaget.

Dan kemudian terjadi kehebohan super parah di Minas Tirith.

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Iye, ini FIN dengan gajhenya... 8"D #krik makanya di atas saya bilang 'sampah'. Dan maap juga mengotori fandom ini dengan nistanya 1st FF saya... 8"D Abis setiap nonton LOTR Trilogy *dan liat Papah Thranduil di The Hobbit* bawaannya pengen bikin endingnya begini biar heboh aja... 8"D Lagian lagian lagian, itu udah pas banget momen di mana Aragorn sama Legolas hadep2an gituh! DX Mana Legolas lebih keliatan cantik pas itu pula! Huwaa! #curcol #menggila**

**Ending kata, sudikah mereview fic sampah saya ini? 8"D**


End file.
